Sin Nombre
by Gabi C
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que iré juntando cuando no tenga inspiración. Creek.
1. Please Don't Touch

**Advertencia:** ridículamente tierno, en serio, es un puke rainbows total y hará que salgan corazones y estrellitas de sus ojos. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p><em>Pillow Partition:<em>

Observo la lujosa habitación mientras Tweek entra en modo vibrador, y lo único que puedo preguntarme es _"Como me metí en esto." _Recapitulemos: Token tiene mucho dinero. Token nos ofrece un viaje a Las Vegas para celebrar sus 18 años. Token separa dos habitaciones para los cuatro. Nuestra habitación solo tiene una cama. Token puede ser un bastardo cuando se lo propone.

Y he aquí la razón por la que me encuentro fulminando la única cama disponible.

"Ngh- está bien Craig, de todas formas no duermo mucho. P-puedo dormir en el sillón –ack."

Lo mire como si hubiera sugerido que _yo _duerma en el sillón. "Por supuesto que dormirás en el sillón estúpido, no voy a compartir la cama contigo. Eso es gay." Y tras sacarle el dedo medio camine hacia la puerta. "Apura skinny mocha, o Clyde secara el bar antes de que lleguemos." Suelta un "Jesús" antes de seguirme.

* * *

><p>Logre olvidar nuestro problema hasta que regresamos ocho horas más tarde, ebrios, cansados y aun con solo una cama. <em>Mierda. <em>Decido que lo mejor será aceptar la oferta de Tweek, pero al mirar sus ojos cansados sé que no podre hacerlo. Suelto un suspiro frustrado.

"Fue, nadie dormirá en el sillón." Su cara se ilumina y muerdo mi labio antes de continuar. "Dormiremos juntos, dios, ¿Por qué eso tiene que sonar tan sexual?" suelta una risa aunque no tenga la menor gracia. Ambos necesitamos dormir. "Haremos una partición de almohadas." Tweek me mira sorprendido y bosteza.

"¿Partición de almohadas?"

"Duh, mira solo acuéstate." No espero a escuchar su respuesta, estoy muy ocupado recolectando todas las almohadas y cojines disponibles en la habitación. Me acerco hacia Tweek, quien intenta mantenerse despierto.

"¿Ahora qué?" No respondo con palabras, en cambio apilo todos los cojines al costado de Tweek, formando una especie de muralla, y me acuesto al otro lado.

Tweek no dice nada.

* * *

><p>"-aig. <em>Craaaig<em>. Craiiiiiiiig."

"Tweek no jodas, vuelve a dormir."

"¡Pero Craig! Ack- ¿Qué hay de la partición de almohadas?" abro los ojos para comprobar que, si, estoy abrazando a Tweek dejándolo sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Suelto un gruñido y lo estrecho entre mis brazos con más fuerza.

"A la mierda, quiero dormir. Ahora cállate." Esconde su cabeza en mi cuello y susurra.

"Ok, pero me –eek- debes un café."

"Como digas, caffe latte." Siento como se sonroja e intento esconder mi sonrisa.

"¡Deja de ponerme esos apodos!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bueno tengo unos cuantos problemas con Canciones Creek, tengo este bloqueo que no me deja escribir y asdfg lo ODIO. Así que decidí despejar mi mente con pequeños drabbles que iré juntando poco a poco :) Este se me ocurrió 3 meses atrás pues xd, leí la descripción en Urban Dictionary y fue un "ES PERFECTO PARA UN CREEK :)" y aquí lo tienen, imaginemos que es legal tomar alcohol a los 18 en usa si? Gracias :)


	2. LOVE

**AN:** Amo los bloqueos a la hora de escribir *sarcasmo total*, siento como si las clases estuvieran drenando toda mi creatividad. Estúpida algebra. Por cierto será la última vez que de una **advertencia** porque básicamente todos estos drabbles serán asi: PUKE RAINBOWS TOTAL, habrá tanta ternura que verán todo a colores. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak tenía un gran problema: quería acostarse con su enamorado Craig Tucker. No, no hagan preguntas. Lo único que necesitan saber es que el pequeño rubio no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.<p>

Es un poco complicado la verdad, considerando que ambos son… ya saben… _hombres_ y es completamente lógico que Tweek no entienda que debe hacer. Por lo que decidió recurrir a su última esperanza.

Preguntar.

Ahora esto es más difícil de lo que parece, primero porque es un tema _bastante_ vergonzoso. Segundo porque cualquier cosa es complicada para Tweek. De todas formas Tweek **en verdad **quiere esto (¡vamos! Es un adolescente con un enamorado sexy, ¿debe mencionar las hormonas?) así que juntando todo el valor posible se acerco hacia la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Clyde Donovan.

"¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE?" Tweek estaba seguro de que Clyde no podía haber gritado más fuerte.

"Shhh –ack. Alguien te va a escuchar." Clyde lo miro como si fuera una broma. No lo era.

"B-bro, te quiero mucho y _créeme_ lo haría con gusto pero… ¿tienes _idea_ de lo que Craig me haría si se entera?" Tweek intento responder pero Clyde no quería escuchar nada más. "Lo siento Tweek me tengo que ir… eh… hablaremos luego. Adiós." Y antes de que Tweek pudiera **parpadear** Donovan había desaparecido.

_Mierda_, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía, pero el rubio no se daría por vencido. Oh no. Aun le quedaba Token Black.

"¿Q-que quieres _qué?" _Tweek estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo perder la calma. "¿Tweek estás loco? ¡Pensé que quería a Craig!" Ahora no entendía nada, _por supuesto_ que quería a Craig, todo está tontera era para él. Tweek quiso decir algo pero Token se rehusaba a escuchar. "No, mira hablamos luego ¿sí? Eh… tengo algo que hacer." Y desapareció tal y como Clyde lo había hecho. Esto sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

Tweek no sabía qué hacer, el día se terminaba y _aun _no sabía cómo carajo debía tener relaciones con Craig. Le había preguntado a todos sus amigos pero la respuesta era la misma ¿Estás loco Tweek? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? Terminando con un "estoy ocupado, hablamos luego." Las opciones se acababan y Tweek estaba a punto de llorar por la frustración.

Hasta que apareció Kenny.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¿Quién sabia más sobre sexo en todo South Park que Kenny?

"Hey blondie ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Kenny me podrías –ngh- ayudar?" Kenny sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. "Ack- ayúdame a tener sexo." La cara de Kenny no tenia precio.

Tras una larga explicación, Tweek comprendió que el problema no eran sus amigos.

El problema era la forma en que había parafraseado sus deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> LOL en todo momento tenia esta sonrisa en la cara, no hay nada mejor para la inspiración que un cute drabble y sandia ;w;


	3. Bad Kids

**AN:** Por última vez, alguien aleje a Tumblr de mis manos. No sé ni cómo explicar esto, es tan ridículo. LINK: windycarnage .tumblr .com/post/10154160299/craig-and-tweek-on-an-alpca-with-hearts-yes LOL vi el dibujo y fue un "awww" pero luego leí la descripción y MORI, ES DEMASIADO. Es así como este drabble nació.

* * *

><p>Tweek supo que algo estaba <em>terriblemente <em>mal con su mejor amigo, Craig Tucker, cuando este lo llamo a **media noche** diciendo "debes venir en este mismo instante Tweek, es urgente." Sobra decir que el pobre rubio tuvo un ataque de pánico colosal. Tras calmarse y convencerse a sí mismo de que _sí, Craig lo acababa de llamar,_ hizo la única opción lógica posible: ir en busca de Tucker. Ahora, Tweek no tiene la _menor_ idea de por qué el pelinegro había hecho esa llamada pero, oh, estaba por enterarse.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Craig, vio que su mejor amigo lo esperaba con… con… _¿Qué carajo tenia Craig puesto?_

"Tweek por fin llegas."

"C-craig no entiendo que –ngh- pasa. ¿Los gnomos se llevaron tus calzoncillos? Porque yo te puedo –ack- dar algunos." De acuerdo, Tweek no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, pero es que _¿Qué carajo tenia Craig puesto? _

"Tweek concéntrate. Sígueme." Y sin decir más palabras Craig Tucker encamino hacia lugares desconocidos. Tweek dudó por unos segundos lo que debería hacer a continuación, Craig no parecía estar en ningún peligro, era media noche y _¿Qué carajo tenia Craig puesto?_ Puede que el rubio se hubiera quedado horas debatiendo lo que debería hacer si no fuera por el grito de Craig. "_Tweek_"

Rayos, era _La Voz_ que usaba Tucker cuando quería algo y lo quería **ahora**. Soltando un gruñido de exasperación Tweek siguió a Craig hacia… ¿el garaje?

"C-craig ¿Qué pasa? Y y y" Tweek se mordió el labio, inseguro de lo que debería decir. _"¿Qué es eso?"_

Craig lo observó por unos segundos antes de sacarle el dedo medio. "Es un _poncho_ estúpido y tu también usaras uno." Tweek decidió no hacer más preguntas. Craig sacó otro poncho de la nada y se lo pasó a Tweek. "Mi abuela me lo acaba de enviar." Tweek decidió que solo debía obedecer.

"Ahora Tweek, esto es sumamente importante y no debes gritar." Tweek abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Por qué debería gritar? _¿Qué le iba a hacer Craig?_ "Siempre gritas estúpido, y no quiero que despiertes a mis papás, lo que te estoy por mostrar es **realmente** importante y debes jurar con tu meñique que no le dirás a nadie." Mientras hablaba extendió su meñique derecho. Tweek lo pensó por unos segundos, _no quería hacer eso_, pero la mirada de Craig no dejaba lugar a preguntas. Tweek unió su dedo con el de Craig.

"Lo juro." Craig asintió antes de abrir la puerta y…

La única razón por la que Tweek no gritó, fue por qué estaba tratando de recordar cómo debía respirar. "¿C-craig qué es eso?" El pelinegro lo miró como si fuera la persona más estúpida del planeta.

"Una alpaca." El rubio no tenía idea de que era una _alpaca,_ rayos, ni siquiera le importaba como Craig había _conseguido_ dicho animal. Solo importaba una cosa:

"C-craig tienes tu –ngh- licencia para alpacas ¿cierto? No puedes conducir una de esas cosas sin licencia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Dije que era ridículo ok? Se los advertí. Ahora vayan vayan vayan a ver el dibujo. :3


	4. Dirty

**AN:** Holy sht tanto tanto que decir, me sentía super duper deprimida por este fic (INNER PERSONAL RELATIONS), PERO gracias a ShinigamiJazzDark89 con sus hermosos fics y BlueHakaze con sus sexys dibujos me he animado, trayéndoles un SUPER HIPER MEGA CUTE CREEK. GRITEN CONMIGO HELL YEAH! ;)

* * *

><p>"Ahh… para… por favor Craig… me duele." Los suaves gemidos de cierto rubio resonaban en las paredes del baño.<p>

"Shh… no te preocupes Tweek, pronto dejara de doler." Craig trataba de calmarlo, después de todo tenían que hacer el menor ruido posible. No podían permitir que nadie los encuentre en una posición tan comprometedora.

"Ngg… Craig sé mas g-gentil… me duele mucho." Tweek podía sentir como lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos mientras trataba de no moverse. El pelinegro no respondió, en cambio siguió pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios del otro. "Ahh.. Jesús.."

"Listo." Y tras decir eso soltó al café-adicto. Craig retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar su trabajo y sonrió satisfecho. Ante él se encontraba Tweek con el cabello impecable y vestido en un traje fucsia fosforescente. "¿Vez? Te dije que no dolería por mucho más tiempo." Dijo mientras guardaba el peine en su mochila. El rubio ahogó un pequeño sollozo mientras afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza. El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

"Vamos Tweek, si queremos ganarle a Stan y su grupito tenemos que demostrarles quien son los mejores metrosexuales del pueblo. Sinceramente cariño, tu cabello era un desastre y teníamos que arreglarlo. Ahora vamos, Token y Jason nos están esperando para darles una lección de cómo vestirse a esa bola de heterosexuales."

El rubio se levantó con cuido antes de hablar. "Pensé que era un _ngh_ catamita." Craig frunció los labios antes de responder.

"Y no lo olvides cariño." Tweek negó rápidamente mientras se mordía los labios, ante esto el pelinegro dejó de caminar.

"Ven aquí." El rubio lo miro extrañado, pero siguió la orden. Craig llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, extrayendo un pequeño brillo labial. "Abre la boca." Tweek se sonrojó ante tales palabras, pero una vez más hizo lo que Craig le ordenó. Tucker se acercó lentamente y aplicó una capa de brillo "Cherry Passion" sobre los delgados labios del rubio. "Listo." Y antes de separarse de Tweek juntó sus labios en un suave beso, manchando sus propios labios con brillo labial.

Tweek no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, sus mejillas encendidas. Craig guiñó un ojo antes de explicar. "Para la buena suerte."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Que es lo que sus cabecitas mal pensadas creían que estaba pasando eh? ;) SIEMPRE quise escribir un fic con este capítulo ;u; y y y lamento muchísimo las pocas actualizaciones ultimamente. Culpen a algebra y mis clases que no me dejan respirar ;-; GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS ADORO Y SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES DEL MUNDO ;u;


	5. Deer In The Headlights

"Baja el volumen Tweek." Craig habla entre dientes, sus manos apretando el timón con fuerza. Con su visión periférica observa como el rubio le saca la lengua y estira su brazo en dirección a la radio. Justo cuando Craig creía que habían terminado de pelear, Tweek sube el volumen. "Maldición Tweek te digo que _bajes_ el volumen. ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente infantil?" Parra este punto ya no recuerda porque empezaron a pelear, algo pequeño y sin sentido, pero el rubio siempre exagera todo.

"¿Oh si? _Eek_ que pena Craig, si quieres bájalo _ngh_ TU." Tweek está siendo ridículo, ambos lo saben, pero ambos también saben que Craig terminara aceptando la derrota.

Siempre lo hace.

Craig maldice entre dientes y separa la vista de la autopista, estirando su brazo hacia la radio. No alcanza a tocar los botones antes de escuchar el grito alarmado de Tweek, levanta la vista rápidamente para ver que el carro de adelante acababa de frenar. Pisa el freno con fuerza pero no es lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que los carros choquen suavemente. Ambos se quedan en silencio por un segundo hasta que el pelinegro susurra. "Mierda."

Tweek enreda sus dedos en sus cabellos mientras suelta ruidos sin sentido. "DIOS CRAIG TE DIJE QUE _GAH_ VIERAS POR DONDE CONDUCES." Craig aprieta los dientes, tratando por todos los medios de no gritar.

"Es solo un rasguño Tweek, cálmate." El rubio abrió la boca para reclamar pero se detuvo al ver que un hombre bajaba del otro carro. Sus ojos se abren con asombro y no puede evitar sonreír. Craig levanta un ceja y voltea a observar al misterioso hombre, solo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

No era otro que Chritophe Roux.

Tweek sonríe ampliamente ante el obvio enojo de Craig y decide jugar un poco con el pelinegro. "No bajes del _ack_ carro." Craig voltea rápidamente, listo para reclamar la decisión de Tweek, pero la mirada del rubio no deja lugar a quejas.

Tweek baja rápidamente del carro y se acerca a Chris.

"CIELOS CHRIS _NGH_, lo siento tanto tanto tanto. ¡Por favor, _eek _perdóname! E-estábamos distraídos y- Oh Jesús ¿no estás herido verdad?" El rubio gritaba fuertemente, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas que amenazaban por caer, movía su cabeza hacia todos lados y sujetaba el brazo de Chris con fuerza.

"¿Tweek?" El rubio sonríe internamente ante el tono asombrado del otro y asiente con rapidez.

"Si Chris." La forma en que dijo su nombre hizo sonreír al castaño. "Lo lamento tanto, juro que _ngh_ pagare por todo y-"

"Pff no te preocupes por eso." Christophe sonríe cálidamente y Tweek sabe que acaba de ganar. El rubio suelta un gritito de emoción y da un salto de alegría antes de abrazar con fuerza al castaño.

"Oh Chris, muchas gracias." Desde esa posición puede observar a Craig, quien no solo esta fulminando al francés con la mirada, si no que su cara es el perfecto ejemplo de celos. Tweek se muerde el labio para esconder una sonrisa antes de separarse de Chris y decir. "Deberías darme tu número."

Cuando Tweek regresa al carro no separa la vista de sus manos, evitando la mirada de Craig.

"Tweek." Al escuchar su nombre levanta la cabeza y _oh por dios_ la expresión de celos de Craig no tiene precio. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio empieza a reír sin control, agarrando su estomago con fuerza mientras trata de controlar su respiración. "No lo vas a llamar." La voz de Craig era forzada, como si estuviera usando todo su control para no explotar. Ante las palabras de su pareja, Tweek empieza a reír con más fuerza y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los bordes de sus ojos.

Una vez que el rubio se hubo calmado, se acerco a Craig y enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, jalándolo hacia él con fuerza. Junto sus labios torpemente, exigiendo que lo besara. Craig abrió los labios, uniendo sus lenguas y mandando pequeños choques de energía por su espalda.

"No te preocupes Tucker _ngh_ soy solo tuyo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>OH GOD ESTO ES CIERTO! Lmfao, estaba manejando con mi amiga y golpee el carro de adelante. Solo fue un pequeño raspón ok? Pero entre en estado de pánico y mi amiga se baja del carro y es un "LO SIENTO TANTO!" podía jurar que se iba a poner a llorar y sujetaba la mano del chico. Al final se puso a _coquetear_ con él y NOS DEJO IR OMG. Muéstrale a un chico boobies y lo tienes a tus pies.

:True Story:


	6. The Dressing Room

**AN:** Este fic no es solo mío! Es una colaboración –o como se diga- con BlueHakaze. EN OTRAS PALABRAS: **Ambas lo escribimos.**

* * *

><p>Había entrado sin permiso a la habitación de Craig pero no sabía dónde diablos se encontraba el pelinegro. El lugar estaba completamente desordenado y no había señales de Craig. Se disponía a irse cuando gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ya que al darse vuelta vio a Craig semidesnudo con solo una toalla cubriéndolo.<p>

"¡Gaaah!"

"¿¡TWEEK!"

"¡GAAAAH!"

"¿¡WHAT THE!"

Tweek se sonrojó con violencia antes de cubrir sus ojos con sus manos. Sus temblores aumentaron y lo único que quería era morir en ese mismo instante. Craig se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡POR DIOS _NGH_ CUBRETE CON ALGO!" Y aunque Tweek se moría de los nervios, no pudo evitar pensar _'Oh por dios, Craig es re sexy. Gah. No, para, no pienses eso. Jesús, como carajo su cabello __flota__ si no hay ninguna puta ventana abierta'_

Tweek decidió que había estado suficiente tiempo en esa habitación, camino de forma decidida hacia la puerta y en el momento que Craig trato de moverse sucedió algo inexplicable y vergonzoso: la toalla cayó al piso. Tweek trataba de no mirar hacia abajo como si de aquello dependiera su vida y la vida del mundo, era como una absoluta caja de pandora de lo que pendían muchas cosas, una de esas su pureza mental y su amistad con el pelinegro de cabellera flotante inexplicable.

Craig aclaró su garganta una vez más, completamente avergonzado. Intento decir algo, pero no sabía como arreglar la situación –y no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo que Tweek estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Antes de poder decir alguna cosa o darse cuenta, Craig estaba completamente rojo y el rubio simplemente estaba estático. Claro, digamos que a ninguna neurona se le ocurrió hacer algo en lo más mínimo. Se había agachado para recoger su toalla y recuperar la poca dignidad que aun quedaba. Cerró de golpe la puerta, haciendo que Tweek se diera cuenta que la llama de su vida dependería si lograba o no escapar de esa habitación de la muerte. Sin más se puso a correr sin control en la habitación de Craig, dirigiéndose a la ventana. El pelinegro, al ver esto, notó que el rubio sería capaz de saltar por la ventana.

Craig hizo la única cosa lógica: detener al rubio. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuviera desnudo, se lanzó contra Tweek evitando que llegara hacia la ventana.

"GAH C-CRAIG."

"¡Qué carajo Tweek te vas a matar!" Ninguno se dio cuenta de la... posición comprometedora en la que habían terminado. Craig se encontraba encima de Tweek, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Completamente desnudo.

Tweek estaba de mil colores en el rostro si eso era posible, su mente se había ido en un lindo viaje a quien sabe dónde y digamos que el adorable rubio no tenía ni más mínima idea de que diablo hacer ante aquella situación. Al parecer su histeria le había jugado en contra de la peor forma y ahora el resultado era 68 kilos de Craig encima de él. Era un pervertido al admitir mentalmente que aquel contacto era todo lo contrario a una situación desesperante, si no del todo agradable. La piel del pelinegro era cálida y aun estaba levemente húmeda por el baño anterior. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado observando el rostro del otro perdido en sus ojos y mientras se preocupaba de sentir cada roce con el cuerpo del otro. _'Esto es tan gay'_ pensó Tweek.

Mientras, Craig no entendía como había llegado a esa situación: un segundo salía de la ducha y al siguiente se encontraba desnudo sobre Tweek. Su rostro era la envidia del cabello de Kyle y su corazón latía con fuerza, lo cual lo perturbaba de sobremanera. No entendía porque sentía que su estomago daba vueltas y su cabeza estaba tan ligera, solo le importaba observar a Tweek. Sus ojos que corrían sobre su torso desnudo y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Lentamente se había ido acercando al rostro del otro como si aquellos orbes de color verde fueran un vortex que lo atrapaban de una manera hipnotizante, sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando de tener a Tweek debajo de él. Sabía que el rubio era un completo spazz, pero que tenía su lado oculto, el cual había sido revelado por su retardado amigo Clyde. Sabía que él era la causa de los sonrojos y los suspiros de Tweek, y eso llenaba su ego hasta tope. Solo que él sabía disimularlo. Sin darse cuenta Tweek lo estaba besando de una manera suave, cuando logro reaccionar ya estaba devorando la boca del rubio de una manera salvaje.

Tweek suspiro contra los labios de Craig, de pronto el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviera semidesnudo no era ningún problema. De hecho Tweek empezaba a imaginarse tantas situaciones placenteras que no incluían prendas de vestir. Sobra decir que ambos tuvieron una tarde realmente divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Y tuvieron hot hot hot sex, el cual me rehúso a escribir pero si dejan reviews lograran que BlueHakaze lo escriba (lo acabo de decidir). So, una tarde conversando con ella y este es el resultado. Oh my glob, LEAN SUS FICS son fantásticos y y y prometió que actualizaría Sick Spazz pronto! Y ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA ;u;


	7. Mi Error

Tweek cruzó sus brazos y estampó un pie contra el suelo, tratando de pulverizar mágicamente a su compañero con la mirada. "_Ngh_ ¡Se queda conmigo!"

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"… no."

"¡Si- digo, Tweek maldita sea. NO, EL PERRO VIENE CONMIGO Y PUNTO."

"NO ES TU PERRO, ES MIO."

"TAMBIEN ES MIO, INSOPORTABLE PENDEJO ENGREIDO."

"NO SOY ENGREIDO _GAH_ Y TU ERES EL INSOPORTABLE."

Para este punto ninguno de los dos recordaba porque había iniciado la pelea, ¿pero a quien le importaba? Tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar, en especifico, discutir a quien amaba más el perro y quien se quedaría con el, si Tweek o Craig.

"¿OH SI? ¿CREES QUE QUIERE VIVIR CONTIGO? ¡MORIRIA DE HAMBRE!"

"¡POR LO MENOS RECIBIRIA AMOR Y CARIÑO!" Oh… oh sí, esa era la razón por la que peleaban. Ambos se quedaron callados, un pesado silencio en el aire. "Algo de lo que tu eres incapaz." Fue un susurro, tanto que Craig no estaba seguro si Tweek se lo dijo a él o a sí mismo.

"… Yo sé amar." Otro susurro, sus hombros tensos y su mirada molesta dirigida hacia abajo, observando la nieve arremolinarse a sus pies.

Tweek separó sus labios -avergonzado por haber dicho algo tan cruel- pero no estaba seguro exactamente de _que_ decir.

"¡Woof!"

Y ahí estaba, el desgraciado que había iniciado todo esto. Un gran perro siberiano sentando en pleno parque, como si la nieve no lo afectara en lo mas mínimo. Se encontraba entre ambos jóvenes, actuando como la barrera que los dividía; lengua afuera y orejas arriba, miraba de lado a lado a sus dueños sin entender que pasaba. ¡El solo había salido a su paseo diario cuando esos dos se pusieron a pelear! ¿Es por qué se puso a orinar por todos lados? No, no, eso era ridículo. Todos saben que esa es la forma en que los perros marcan territorio.

El ladrido pareció despertar a la pareja, ambos mirando a su querido perro por un segundo antes de volver a tratar de desaparecer al otro con la mirada. Craig fue el primero en hablar.

"Mira Tweek, si estás molesto, _bien_. ¿Quieres que me vaya de nuestra casa? _Bien_, pero el perro se queda conmigo y punto. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no me importa; puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida ¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

O eso es lo que hubiera querido decir. Pero era mentira. Y si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de relación con Tweek era que el rubio nunca olvidaba sus palabras. En especial cuando solo eran palabras de enojo, mentiras que salían en momentos tensos como esos. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza antes de aclarar su garganta y en cambio dijo.

"Mira Tweek, si estas molesto, _bien_." Uh oh, eso no estaba yendo como lo planeado… "Pero el perro no tiene la culpa de nada." ¡SI SI! Eso era mejor. Craig se dio una palmada imaginaria en la espalda, felicitándose por un buen trabajo. "Así que ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa a tomar café caliente y ver una película?" lo pensó unos segundos antes de añadir "Es más, tu puedes escoger la que quieras."

El rubio seguía con los brazos cruzados, aunque ahora su mirada había cambiado y parecía a punto de llorar. Cielos. Craig suspiró, quitándose el chullo para desordenar su cabello y volvérselo a poner.

"… Lo siento." Alguien tenía que decirlo, o la pelea nunca acabaría.

Tweek olvidó todo su enojo, corriendo hacia Craig con los brazos abiertos y llorando como si le acabaran de decir que el ultimo grano de café en el mundo se hubiera acabado. Se tiró sobre Craig, logrando que este suelte un suave "ufff," y gritando sobre la terrible pareja que era, haciendo que peleen sobre cosas estúpidas y lo mucho que no merecía al pelinegro. Craig escuchaba pacientemente, abrazándolo con cuidado y dándole palmaditas en la espalda de forma incomoda. Nunca fue bueno en eso de consolar a otros.

"Y y _ack_ ¿r-recuerdas en en tercer grado cuando tu cuaderno desapareció?"

"Sí Tweek." Mentira. No tenia ni idea de que hablaba el otro.

"Fue mi culpaaaa _hic_ lo siento Craaaaaig." Y continuó llorando.

Craig recordó en ese instante de que cuaderno hablaba el rubio, pero decidió que era mejor no mencionar que siempre supo que fue Tweek. Después de todo encontró su cuaderno en el tacho de la basura, empapado en café.

"…No me importa."

"¿E-en serio?"

Craig asintió solemnemente, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento. "Sí."

Tweek dejó de llorar, evitando la mirada de su pareja pero aun así abrazándolo.

"Era mentira. Lo que dije. Uh, si sabes amar. Ósea, amas bien. _AH_ NO QUE HAYA AMADO A OTRA PERSONA pero eh, lo haces bien." Con cada palabra todo se volvía más y más extraño, terminando su oración con uno de sus ruidos raros.

"… gracias, creo. No sé mucho de amor, pero te amo, eso es suficiente ¿no?"

El rubio volteó su cabeza tan rápido que Craig temió por el bienestar de su cuello, sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraron sorprendido por un segundo antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa tímida. "Sí, sí, es suficiente. Yo también lo hago. Te amo, quiero decir, sí."

Craig no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, una pequeña mueca de sus labios que no revelaban sus dientes. Se acercó un poco, juntando sus labios con los del rubio por un instante como si intentara transmitir todo lo que no podía con palabras. Tweek le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vamos."

Y sin agregar nada más, volvieron a coger la correa de su perro para terminar su caminata diaria. Luego irían a casa, donde verían alguna película de Disney –su perro era un cachorro, por mas grande que fuera, y los cachorros solo ven Disney- mientras tomarían café caliente –el chocolate es para llorones- y se abrazarían en el sillón. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Así que… un año sin actualizar *risa histérica* No sé si alguien aun leo esto pero GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, son la luz de mis días. Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. En serio. Quién se dio cuenta del "nuestra" en casa? Eh? Eh? *guiño guiño codazo codazo* So, mi mamá manejaba cuando vio a esta pareja homosexual pelear por el perro en la calle, pero el perro no se iba con ninguno porque el quería irse con ambos(?) todos se fueron juntos, fin.


End file.
